


a burst of feeling

by cizzi_B



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cizzi_B/pseuds/cizzi_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one-shot set a couple days after the finale. Klaus encounters hayley alone for the first time after giving hope to rebekah</p>
            </blockquote>





	a burst of feeling

Klaus knew a third night of minimal sleep was not a great idea but he also knew that he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep than the usual three hours he had been getting since they had been forced to let hope go.  
No, Klaus knew he wouldn’t be sleeping anymore that night, he knew he would be spending the night the same he had spent the other two; drinking alone contemplating all the failures that had brought them this point and the bloody vengeance he would exact on those who had caused him to lose his city and, more importantly, forced them to give up hope. The last one was easier and nicer to contemplate than the first one. It was so much nicer to envision running a stake through that pup Oliver’s heart and the look on franchesca’s face as she realised she had truly lost the game and he ripped control back from her.It would take time to make those dreams a reality though, so for now he was stuck drinking and contemplating.   
He had spent the past three nights alone trying to pass the time until the sun came up, too angry and broken to spend the time planning rationally. This particularly night though he saw was going to be different. He had barely spoken to Hayley since the night they decided to give hope to Rebekah. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to her. What do you say to someone who was forced to give up their only child, the only child they will ever have? What do you say when you most of the blame for that person’s pain lies with you ?  
He almost considered making a hasty retreat back to his room but decided against it . They would have to meet at some point “you couldn’t sleep either?”  
“no, I couldn’t” Hayley replied, not bothering to turn and look at him  
Klaus grabbed a bottle from the drinks cabinet and took a seat in the antique chair by the window that looked out on the courtyard of their home. The courtyard had been wrecked when the guererra werewolves attacked. Trees uprooted, plant pots over turned and of course a nice coat of blood stained everything. It had all been cleaned by now and no sign of what happened remained but broken fountain in the centre and how simply bare all surrounding it was. The upturned plants had been cleared away but nothing had been planted to replace to it. The shattered pieces of the fountain had been taken care of but the cracked, ornate basin of the fountain remained.  
Hayley’s voice cut through the silence, laden with a bitter kind of sarcasm “are you going to share that booze or are you planning to keep it all to yourself?”  
“it’s awfully strong, are you sure you want it?”   
Hayley rolled her eyes before pulling herself up off the sofa and snatching it from him. She didn’t go back to her spot on the sofa but instead remained at the window by his seat, one hand clasped tight around the bottle of booze and one hand resting lightly against window. Her expression as she gazed out on the same bare courtyard he had just been musing on made Klaus uneasy. Her mouth was set in a hard line and the look in her eye was a heady combination of fear, anger and sadness.  
A silence fell between them again; one that you felt couldn’t break unless you had something meaningful or important to say. This kind of silence is always heavy and uncomfortable but luckily Hayley broke it  
“what if we never get her back?” she kept her gaze focused out the window and took a swig of alcohol before continuing “what if it’s never the right time? ”  
Klaus sat up straighter in his seat “I promise we will get her back and until then she is safe with Rebekah”  
“we don’t know if this war will ever be over do we, if they will ever be a time when the enemies we made will stop coming for us?”  
“no but we can make ourselves so strong that none of their attempts to harm us will matter” he moved from his seat to stand by her, placing a hand on her shoulder “and that day will come, I swear it”  
He didn’t know what force had compelled him to stand so close to her. Maybe it was the way her voice sounded so despairing and tired as she voiced her fears or how her shoulders had slumped, defeated as she spoke. He didn’t know, all he knew was that he felt this strange need to comfort her, ease her pain. A pain that mirrored his own  
He had half expected her to move away from him when he got close but she didn’t, instead she turned to face him with a wry smile gracing her features “I hope your right”


End file.
